Penyesalan
by Hime Amaterasu
Summary: " LEPASKAN AKU ! BIARKAN AKU MENYUSUL D.O HYUNG ! LEPASKAN ! ARGHHHH ! "" MELEPASKANMU EOH ! JANGAN HARAP ! LEPASKAN DULU PISAU DAPUR YANG KAU PEGANG SEKARANG "" BYUN BAEKHYUN ! TURUN DARI KURSI ITU SEKARANG ! JANGAN SAMPAI AKU MENGGUNAKAN CARA KEKERASAN ! "" NYALIMU LUMAYAN JUGA YA LUHAN GE " Jika seandainya ia percaya . Saranghae...


Penyesalan

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik mereka masing-masing . Sedangkan fic ini murni muncul dari otak aku yang ber-IQ pendek .

Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo

Cast : Xiumin , Luhan , Kris , Suho , Lay , Baekhyun , Chen , Chanyeol , Tao , Kai , Sehun , Yeon ( OC )

Pair : Apa ya ?

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship , Drama , Angst , Tragedy

Warning : Gue dah bilang kan kalau IQ gue pendek -_- . Jadi jelas kalau fic ini sangat lebih banyak kekurangannya .

Don't like ? Don't read -_-

Happy Reading ^_^

Brukkk prangg brukk

Terdengar suara keributan yang berasal dari dapur . Tepatnya dapur sebuah dorm milik salah satu boy band paling terkenal di Korea , Exo . Ada 3 orang yang membuat keributan , orang pertama sedang memegang sebuah pisau dan berusaha menikamkan pisau itu ke dadanya sendiri . Sedangkan dua orang lainnya berusaha mencegah orang pertama untuk mencelakai dirinya sendiri . Orang pertama memiliki kulit tan sexy dan berambut pirang . Sedangkan orang kedua memiliki tubuh yang lumayan pendek dan berwajah angelic ketika tersenyum . Terakhir orang ketiga memiliki tubuh yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari orang kedua , tpi masih lebih tinggi orang pertama , orang ketiga ini memiliki lesung pipi jika dia tersenyum . Orang kedua dan ketiga masih berusaha menghentikan aksi berbahaya orang pertama .

" LEPASKAN AKU ! BIARKAN AKU MENYUSUL D.O HYUNG ! LEPASKAN ! ARGHHHH ! " teriak orang pertama

" APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN ?! KAU KIRA DENGAN AKSIMU INI AKAN MEMBUAT D.O KEMBALI PADA KITA EOH ! SADAR KAI , SADAR " bentak balik orang kedua

" Kai-ah tenanglah . D.O takkan senang dengan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang . Kami mohon tenanglah " kata orang ketiga lembut

" LEPASKAN AKU , SUHO HYUNG LAY HYUNG , LEPASKAN ! " teriak Kai sambil terus memberontak untuk di lepaskan

" MELEPASKANMU EOH ?! JANGAN HARAP ! LEPASKAN DULU PISAU DAPUR YANG KAU PEGANG SEKARANG " bentak Suho

" ARRGGHHHHH! " teriak Kai histeris

Gebrakkkk

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kekacauan yang berasal dari sebuah kamar di dekat dapur . Di dalam kamar itu terdapat 4 orang . Seseorang dari mereka berusaha menaiki kursi untuk mencoba menggapai sebuah tali yang di gantungkan di atas kursi , sedangkan sisanya berusaha mencegah aksi bunuh diri seseorang itu . Dan seseorang itu masih berusaha untuk menggapai tali yang di buatnya .

" LEPASKAN AKU ! BIARKAN AKU MENYUSUL D.O ! D.O PASTI KESEPIAN SEKARANG , LEPASKAN ! " teriak seseorang itu

" Baekie.. turunlah . Jangan seperti ini , jebal " pinta salah satu dari mereka

" DIAM KAU PARK CHANYEOL ! DAN LEPASKAN KAKIKU ! " bentak Baekhyun

" Baek turun Baek , D.O akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini "

" JANGAN BANYAK BICARA CHEN ! D.O PASTI SEDANG MENUNGGUKU SEKARANG ! BIARKAN AKU MENYUSULNYA ! LEPASSS ! " bentak Baekhyun

" BYUN BAEKHYUN ! TURUN DARI KURSI ITU SEKARANG ! JANGAN SAMPAI AKU MENGGUNAKAN CARA KEKERASAN ! "

" KAU INGIN MENGGUNAKAN CARA KEKERASAN DENGANKU MINSEOK HYUNG ?! LAKUKAN ! KALAU PERLU BUNUH AKU SEKALIAN ! "

Chanyeol , Chen dan Xiumin masih berusaha menghentikan aksi bunuh diri yang di lakukan oleh Baekhyun . Kai pun juga masih berusaha menikamkan pisau yang dia pegang tepat ke dadanya . Suho dan Lay tidak boleh kalah . Semua kekacauan ini harus berhenti . Sedangkan di tempat lain , di mana tempat itu jaraknya kurang lebih dekat dengan dorm Exo . Tempat itu merupakan tempat untuk latihan beladiri wushu .

Set..

" MUNDUR ! JIKA KALIAN TIDAK INGIN TERLUKA ! " bentak seseorang sambil memutarkan tongkat wushu mengelilingi tubuhnya

" Tao , ayo pulang... Kau berlatih wushu setelah dari pemakaman sampai sekarang . Kau pasti lelah sekarang "

" JANGAN PAKSA AKU MELUKAIMU KRIS GE ! "

" Hyung harus pulang . Lihat tubuh hyung sekarang . Tubuh hyung di penuhi lebam-lebam karena tongkat hyung yang malah memukul hyung "

" MUNDUR KAU OH SEHUN ! SEBAIKNYA KAU JAGA HYUNG KESAYANGANMU ITU , JIKA KAU TAK INGIN WAJAH MANISNYA TERKENA TONGKAT WUSHUKU "

" Tao... " Luhan maju sambil menyebut nama Tao pelan

" NYALIMU LUMAYAN JUGA YA LUHAN GE "

Set.. bukk brakkk

Kris meraih ujung lain tongkat yang di pakai Tao dan menariknya . Tao pun tidak tinggal diam . Sekuat tenaga ia menarik tongkatnya ke arahnya , membuat Kris tertarik ke arahnya dan setelah itu menendang perut Kris dengan sangat keras . Kris mundur ke belakang sambil memuntahkan sedikit darah dari mulutnya . Tendangan Tao tadi pasti mengenai sedikit tulang rusuknya . Sehun pun tak tinggal diam , dia meraih leher Tao dari belakang menggunakan kedua lengannya . Sedangkan Tao dengan sekuat tenaga melepaskan lilitan lengan Sehun di lehernya . Kekacauan semakin menjadi-jadi . Suho , Lay , Chanyeol , Chen , Xiumin , Kris , Sehun dan Luhan masih berusaha menghentikan aksi berbahaya yang di lakukan oleh Kai , Baekhyun dan Tao . Di saat ia masih menghentikan aksi berbahaya Kai , sempat terlintas di pikiran Suho sebuah rasa penyesalan... Jika seandainya ia percaya.. jika seandainya ia mencegah D.O mengambil kue itu . Semua ini tak akan terjadi .

 _Flashback_

Semua member Exo tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga . Mereka tengah menyaksikan sebuah acara komedi di salah satu channel favorit mereka .

Tok tok tok

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu depan di ketuk . Suho yang merupakan tuan rumah segera membukakan pintu .

Ceklek

" Oh ! Manager hyung "

Yang datang adalah manager Exo . Tapi dia tidak datang sendiri . Di belakangnya berdiri seorang nenek berusia 60 tahun . Nenek itu tersenyum sangat manis pada Suho . Tapi Suho tidak tahu , apa yang ada di balik senyuman manis itu . Suho mempersilahkan manager hyung dan nenek itu masuk ke dorm . Senyuman nenek itu semakin berkembang . Suho membawa dua orang itu menuju ruang keluarga .

" Manager hyung . Ada apa datang malam-malam begini ? " tanya Kris

" Aku menyewa pengurus rumah tangga untuk kalian . Kasihan D.O yang harus mengurus kalian semua "

" ... "

D.O hanya diam sambil menatap nenek itu dari atas ke bawah sampai kembali ke atas . D.O merasa ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan oleh nenek itu .

" Silahkan perkenalkan diri anda " kata manager hyung sopan

" Cho Yeon imnida " kata nenek itu

" Mulai sekarang Yeon-ssi yang akan mengurus keperluan kalian " kata manager hyung tegas

" Baik manager hyung " jawab semua member exo minus D.O

D.O semakin merasakan firasat yang buruk saat melihat senyuman nenek itu . Dan nenek itu semakin mengembangkan senyumnya saat tahu plan A nya berhasil . Tinggal lanjut ke plan B batin nenek itu .

Waktu demi waktu terus berlalu . Semua member Exo ( minus D.O ) mulai menyukai kehadiran nenek Yeon . Sikap nenek Yeon sangat keibuan terhadap mereka . Kecuali D.O tentunya . Hanya D.O saja yang selalu bersikap ketus pada nenek Yeon . Entah itu menolak memakan masakan nenek Yeon , menolak di siapkan air panas untuk mandi , di rapikan kamarnya dan lain-lain . Sikap D.O yang sekarang membuat beberapa member tidak menyukainya . Seperti sekarang , sekarang D.O tengah berdebat dengan Baekhyun .

" D.O ! SEHARUSNYA KAU TIDAK MENOLAK KUE BUATAN NENEK YEON . DIA SUSAH-SUSAH MEMBUATKANNYA UNTUKMU EOH ! " bentak Baekhyun

" TERSERAH PADAKU HYUNG . SIAPA SURUH MEMBUATKAN KUE UNTUKKU "

" Baekhyun-ssi tenanglah . Ini salah nenek juga . Seharusnya aku menanyakan dulu , apa D.O-ssi mau di buatkan kue "

Tiba-tiba nenek Yeon datang untuk ( pura-pura ) melerai mereka berdua .

" DIAM KAU NENEK TUA " bentak D.O

" KAU YANG SEHARUSNYA DIAM DO KYUNGSOO " bentak balik Baekhyun

Lambat laun semua member Exo mulai tidak menyukai D.O . Secara terang-terangan mereka menolak kehadiran D.O di kehidupan mereka . D.O tidak ambil pusing , dia akan membongkar niat busuk nenek tua itu . Sampai suatu hari D.O pulang ke dorm sendirian , itu karena Suho hyung sekarang tengah mentraktir semua member Exo minus D.O makan di restoran langganan mereka . D.O tak keberatan dia tidak di traktir seperti dulu . D.O membuka pintu dorm perlahan . Saat dia akan menaruh sepatunya di rak khusus sepatu , ia mendengar nenek Yeon sedang berbicara sendiri . D.O berjalan perlahan menuju ke ruang keluarga tanpa menimbulkan suara . Saat sampai , dia melihat nenek Yeon tengah berteleponan dengan seseorang melalui HP .

" Tentu saja rencana kita berhasil Aboeji . Mereka sekarang menyukaiku . Tapi ada satu masalah " kata Yeon pada orang yang ada di seberang sana

" Apa Chagi ? " tanya orang di seberang sana

" Masih ada satu dari bocah-bocah itu yang tidak menyukaiku "

" Siapa ? "

" Do Kyungsoo namanya . Nama panggungnya D.O "

" Kau harus berhati-hati padanya Chagi "

" Tentu saja Aboeji . Aku bahkan mengadu domba bocah-bocah itu dengan D.O dan semua bocah-bocah itu memihakku ketimbang bocah pendek itu "

Kyungsoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat mendengar perbuatan licik nenek Yeon . D.O dari dulu sudah menduga , bahwa nenek tua itu tengah mengadu domba antara dirinya dan member Exo .

" Jadi , apa rencanamu selanjutnya chagi ? " tanya orang seberang

" Aku akan mempercepat tujuanku . Malam ini aku akan memberikan mereka kue beras yang sudah kuberi racun . Efek racun yang akan ku berikan pada mereka bekerja satu jam kemudian . Karena ada kemungkinan D.O tak akan memakan kue itu . Jadi , aku akan membunuh si pendek itu ketika tidur dan setelah itu bocah-bocah itu akan menyusul bocah pendek itu ke neraka . Hahahahhahahahahaha " kata nenek Yeon senang akan rencananya

D.O terkejut mendengar rencana jahat nenek Yeon . Perlahan D.O mundur ke belakang dan kembali ke depan pintu dorm . Di sana dia berpikir , bagaimana cara menggagalkan rencana busuk nenek tua itu . Dan satu ide nekat pun terlintas di otaknya . Meskipun itu harus mengorbankan nyawanya sekalipun . Ini semua demi keselamatan member Exo . Agar dia tak ketahuan menguping , dia sedikit melakukan sandiwara .

" Aku pulang " kata D.O sedikit keras

Nenek Yeon terkejut saat mendengar suara D.O , dan dengan cepat ia memutuskan sambungan telepon . Nenek Yeon menghampiri pintu depan , dan ia melihat hanya ada D.O di sana .

" D.O-ssi sudah pulang . Yang lain belum pulang yah ? " tanya nenek Yeon ( pura-pura ) akrab

" Hm . Aku mau istirahat dulu . Permisi " jawab D.O seadanya

" Mau nenek siapkan air panas ? " tawar nenek Yeon

" Tidak perlu " kata D.O ketus

D.O pun berjalan melewati nenek Yeon menuju kamarnya . Saat D.O sudah masuk ke kamarnya , nenek Yeon menggerutu kesal . Dan tiba-tiba , semua member Exo sudah datang .

" Kami pulang " teriak happy virus sambil membuka pintu

" Chanyeol-ah dan yang lainnya sudah pulang ? "

" Sudah nek " jawab Suho

" Oh ya nenek ada kue beras untuk kalian . Kalian mau ? " tanya nenek Yeon sambil tersenyum misterius

" Tentu saja kami mau nek " jawab Kai semangat

Semua member Exo ( minus D.O ) mengikuti nenek Yeon , kecuali Tao yang tiba-tiba terdiam . Kris merasa janggal dan menoleh ke belakang , dan dia mendapati Tao masih terdiam di tempatnya . Setelah itu Kris menghampiri Tao .

" Tao " panggil Kris sambil menepuk pundak kanan Tao

" Eh.. Kris ge " kata Tao yang tersadar dari lamunannya

" Kenapa melamun ? "

" Aku merasakan firasat buruk ge " kata Tao khawatir

" Firasat buruk ? Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja "

" Mungkin iya... " kata Tao pelan

 _Mungkin juga tidak – batin Tao risau_

Kris dan Tao menyusul yang lainnya ke ruang makan . Di sana mereka melihat member Exo sudah berkumpul semua kecuali D.O tentunya . Sedangkan D.O nya sendiri tengah mengawasi mereka dari balik tembok ruang makan . Nenek Yeon mengambil mangkuk berisi kue beras dari dalam rak atas dapur . Saat kue itu ada padanya ia tersenyum bahagia . Ia sudah mencampurkan semua racun ke dalam kue itu tadi sore . D.O melihat nenek Yeon menaruh kue beras itu di tengah meja makan . Saat member Exo akan mengambil kue beras itu , D.O berlari menuju meja makan dan dengan cepat ia meraih mangkuk kue beras itu dan memakan satu buah kue beras . D.O menahan air mata yang akan keluar dari matanya dan tetap mempertahankan wajah ketusnya .

" D.O , apa yang kau lakukan ? Berikan kue itu pada kami " kata Suho ketus

" Tidak . Kue ini untukku . Minta saja nenek tua itu untuk membuatkan lagi untuk kalian " kata D.O kasar

" D.O jaga bicaramu " kata Kris tegas

" Weeekkkk " D.O menjulurkan lidahnya

Setelah mengejek Kris , D.O kembali memakan satu buah kue beras . Dan setelah itu dia berlari keluar dorm saat melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri dari kursi sambil menatapnya tajam . Sebelum Chanyeol bertindak , Kris menahan pundak Chanyeol dengan cara meremasnya pelan . Nenek Yeon merasa cemas . Rencananya untuk meracuni member Exo di gagalkan oleh D.O dengan mudah . Padahal dia sudah mencampurkan semua racun itu pada kue beras yang dia buat . Melihat D.O yang tadi memakan kue berasnya dengan lahap , membuat ia cemas . Satu kue saja akan berefek satu jam kemudian . Bagaimana sebelas kue . Dia harus segera lari sekarang .

" Maafkan kelakuan D.O nek " kata Sehun menyadarkan lamunannya

" Tak apa Sehun-ah . Kalian mau nenek buatkan kue lagi ? "

" Tidak usah nek . Kami tadi sudah makan di luar " jawab Lay

" Nenek juga tidak perlu menyiapkan air panas untuk kami " tambah Luhan

" Oh ya sudah . Nenek kembali dulu ke kamar ya . Selamat malam "

" Selamat malam nek " jawab member Exo serempak

Nenek Yeon berjalan cepat ke kamarnya . Dia harus membereskan semua barangnya di kamar . Malam ini dia akan lari . Semua member Exo kembali ke kamar masing-masing . Dan Tao semakin merasakan firasat buruk . Sedangkan D.O sekarang tengah berlari di kegelapannya malam . Tujuannya sekarang adalah sungai Han . Sambil berlari ia terus memakan kue beras yang ada di pelukannnya . Air mata mulai turun dari kelopak matanya . Saat ini dia merasakan racunnya mulai bekerja . Saat sampai di sungai Han , kue beras di mangkok yang ada di pelukannya tinggal satu . D.O menatap satu-satunya kue beras yang tersisa . Sebenarnya D.O sudah tidak sanggup lagi memakan kue beras yang ada , karena racun yang ada di dalam tubuhnya sudah mulai menyebar . Dia meremas satu-satunya kue beras yang tersisa , dan tanpa pikir dua kali ia memakan kue itu dengan lahap dan menelannya besar-besar . D.O merasakan tubuhnya mulai lumpuh perlahan . Sebelum ia benar-benar lumpuh , ia meraih ponsel yang ada di saku celananya . Dia membuka aplikasi perekam suara . Dia merekam kata-kata terakhirnya sambil menangis . Setelah itu dia melempar ponselnya ke semak-semak dekat tepi sungai Han . D.O menatap sungai yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan sedih .

" Saranghae "

Byurrrr

Setelah itu , D.O menceburkan dirinya ke dalam sungai Han . Tidak ada usaha untuk meraih permukaan . Tubuhnya perlahan mengambang di dalam air . Setelah itu tubuhnya kembali muncul ke permukaan dengan posisi setengah badan atas D.O mengambang sambil tengkurap di permukaan air ( author : ada yang tahu drama korea rooftop prince gak ? Aku mengambil adegan D.O pergi seperti wanita bercadar yang ada di drama korea itu ) . Dan D.O pun di nyatakan pergi untuk selama-lamanya oleh author .

Ke esokkan harinya

Suho pun bangun dari tidurnya yang lelap . Ada yang terasa janggal . Biasanya nenek Yeon akan membangunkan dia dan member lain . Tapi hari ini tidak . Dia berjalan keluar kamar untuk mencari nenek Yeon . Dia sudah mencari ke setiap ruangan , bahkan kamar nenek Yeon juga kosong . Suho berpikir mungkin dia belanja ke pasar . Suho melihat jam tangannya , jamnya menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi . Dan tiba-tiba dia merasakan sebuah benda kotak panjang bergetar di saku celana panjangnya sekarang . Dia melihat benda itu tengah menampilkan sebuah panggilan dari seorang yang di sebut manager hyung . Suho mengangkat telfon itu dengan santai .

" Ya manager hyung ? " sapa Suho

" D.O ada di sana Suho ? " tanya manager hyung

" Mungkin di kamarnya " jawab Suho ketus

" Berikan ponselmu padanya " suruh manager

" Hyung telpon sendiri anaknya lah " kata Suho malas

" Masalahnya dia tidak mengangkat panggilanku " balas manager

" Memangnya kenapa sih hyung ? " tanya Suho malas

" Ibunya menelfonku . Katanya ia memiliki firasat buruk terhadap putra bungsunya itu . Ibunya memintaku untuk melihat keadaannya sekarang . Masalahnya aku sekarang ada rapat dengan staff SM . Jadi berikan ponselmu pada D.O sekarang " jelas manager hyung

" Ya sudah "

Suho berjalan menuju kamar D.O . Saat sampai di depan pintu kamar itu , dia mengetuknya dengan kencang .

" D.O-ssi ! Manager hyung ingin berbicara denganmu "

" ... "

" D.O-ssi jika kau dengar suaraku jawab aku . Jangan sok bisu "

Karena tidak mendapat balasan dari orang yang di panggilnya , Suho pun memegang gagang pintu yang ada di depannya . Dan ternyata pintu itu tidak terkunci . Suho mengintip ke dalam kamar D.O dan mendapati kamar itu kosong melompong tidak ada orang .

" Hyung , kamar D.O kosong " kata Suho was-was ke ponselnya

" Cari dia ke setiap ruangan , Suho . Firasatku juga mulai tidak enak "

" Hm " jawab suho , setelah itu menutup telfonnya dengan manager

Suho mulai mencari keberadaan D.O di setiap ruangan , tapi hasilnya nihil . Suho membangunkan semua member Exo untuk membantunya mencari keberadaan D.O di dorm . Ada beberapa dari mereka yang menggerutu kesal . Tapi mereka tetap mencari D.O di setiap ruangan , tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil . Tiba-tiba Suho mendapat panggilan dari manager hyung . Dengan cepat ia mengangkat panggilan dari hyungnya itu . Setelah mengangkat telfon dari hyungnya itu , tiba-tiba Suho menjatuhkan ponselnya . Berita yang ia terima dari hyungnya itu membuatnya shock berat .

" Hyung ada apa ? " tanya Chen

" Hidupkan TVnya " perintah Suho

" Apa ? " tanya Chen

" HIDUPKAN TVNYA ! " bentak Suho

" I-iya " jawab Chen takut

Chen meraih remot TV di atas TV dan menyalakan TV itu .

 _Berita Terkini_

 _Telah di temukannya jasad seorang lelaki berusia 23 tahun di sungai Han berinisial DK . Di ketahui DK adalah salah satu member boy band paling terkenal di korea saat ini . DK di temukan dalam keadaan tubuhnya mengambang di permukaan air tanpa nyawa . Kepala polisi mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan DK melakukan bunuh diri antara jam 9 dan jam 10 malam . Jasad DK sekarang akan di bawa ke rumah sakit ternama di Seoul untuk di otopsi . Dan penyelidikanpun masih tetap berlanjut..._

Suara wanita yang membawakan berita di televisi mengisi kesunyian yang ada di sekitar member Exo .

" B-bunuh diri " Baekhyun

" Berusia 23 tahun " Kai

" Member boy band paling terkenal " Lay

" Inisial DK " Chen

" D.O " Suho

Semua member menatap Suho tidak percaya .

" Jangan bercanda hyung . Tidak mungkin itu D.O " sangkal Chanyeol

" AKU TIDAK BERCANDA PARK CHANYEOL ! D.O BUNUH DIRI DI SUNGAI HAN TADI MALAM " bentak Suho

Dan semua member Exo merasakan pukulan telak di dada mereka . Mereka tak menyangka bahwa D.O akan melakukan hal mengerikan seperti ini .

" Kita pergi ke Seoul Internasional Hospital sekarang " kata Suho menyadarkan semua membernya

Semua berlari menuju pintu depan dorm . Mereka akan pergi ke Seoul Internasional Hospital menggunakan 2 Van Exo , dengan Suho dan Kris sebagai supirnya . Suho dan Kris mengemudikan Van Exo dengan kecepatan tinggi . Mumpung ini masih pagi dan semua orang masih belum memulai aktivitas harian mereka . Beberapa menit berlalu , akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah sakit tempat jasad D.O di otopsi . Suho dan member lainnya masuk ke rumah sakit dengan tergesa-gesa . Tiba-tiba mereka di hadang oleh seorang suster .

" Kalian member Exo ? " tanya suster itu cepat

" Ya " jawab Suho tegas

" Ikuti aku " kata suster itu

Semua member Exo mengikuti suster itu menuju ruang otopsi . Saat perjalanan menuju ruang otopsi Baekhyun , Luhan , Tao dan Lay tak dapat membendung air mata mereka . Saat sampai , semua member Exo mendapati manager hyung , kepala polisi dan keluarga Do menunggu di depan pintu ruang otopsi . Suho menatap miris ibu D.O yang menangis di pelukan kepala keluarga Do . Kakak D.O , Do Seungsoo juga memeluk ibunya untuk menenangkan . Member Exo menghampiri mereka yang ada di sana .

" Manager hyung " panggil Suho

" Suho "

" Hyung ini tidak lucu hyung " kata Suho sambil meneteskan air mata

" Kenyataannya memang seperti ini Suho "

Dan semua member Exo pun tidak dapat membendung lagi air mata mereka . Kenyataan ini terlalu pahit untuk mereka .

" Ini " kata manager hyung sambil menyerahkan ponsel D.O ke Suho

" ... "

" Ponsel D.O di temukan di dekat semak-semak di tepi sungai Han . Kami tidak bisa mengetahui isi ponsel itu , karena kami tak mengetahui passportnya "

Suho menerima ponsel itu . Dia menatap lama ke ponsel yang ada di genggamannya sekarang . Dia tahu passportnya . Karena passport yang di gunakan oleh D.O adalah tanggal bulan tahun debutnya Exo . Setelah layar itu tidak terkunci , ponsel itu menampilkan aplikasi perekam suara yang belum di tutup . Suho membuka tempat penyimpanan file hasil perekam suara . Di sana ia menemukan satu rekaman suara berdurasi 2 menit 6 detik . Suho pun mulai menyalakan rekaman itu .

 _Aku Do Kyungsoo... aku membuat rekaman ini , karena aku tahu aku akan pergi jauh... untuk Appa dan Eomma.. maaf tidak bisa menjadi putra kebanggaan Appa dan Eomma... untuk hyungku Seungsoo.. jaga Appa dan Eomma dengan baik... aku juga merestui hubunganmu dengan Jessica noona.. semoga kalian bahagia selamanya.. sampaikan juga salamku untuk Seungsoo junior suatu saat nanti nee.. untuk manager hyung... maaf selalu merepotkanmu hyung.. untuk semua keluarga SM dan Exo-L... saranghae... terakhir untuk member Exo... Jauhi nenek Yeon.. dia orang yang berbahaya... Itu saja yang ingin ku sampaikan... Selamat tinggal semuanya... Saranghae..._

Di rekaman itu suara D.O terengah-engah , pastinya karena efek dari racun yang ada di tubuhnya . Setelah mendengar rekaman dari D.O , semua orang yang ada di sana diam seribu bahasa .

" Siapa nenek Yeon ? " tanya kepala polisi memecah keheningan

" Dia adalah orang yang ku sewa untuk mengurus semua member Exo " jawab manager hyung lesu

" Apa dia ada di tempat kalian sekarang ? " tanya polisi itu lagi

" Tadi pagi aku tak bertemu nenek Yeon . Mungkin dia pergi ke pasar . Seharusnya dia sudah sampai ke dorm sekarang " jelas Suho

Ceklek

Tiba-tiba , pintu ruang otopsi terbuka . Dan keluarlah seorang dokter dari dalam ruangan itu sambil mengenakan pakaian operasi .

" Pak polisi " panggil dokter

" Ya ? " jawab polisi itu cepat

" Korban bukan mati karena bunuh diri " kata dokter

" Apa maksud anda ? " tanya polisi itu tidak mengerti

" Setiap sel yang ada pada tubuh korban di penuhi oleh racun . Untuk keluarga korban , boleh saya tahu apa yang terakhir kali di makan oleh korban ? bukan terakhir kali , lebih tepatnya tadi malam ? " tanya dokter pada keluarga Do

Keluarga Do menatap semua member Exo bergantian . Karena semenjak D.O jadi enterteint , dia tak pernah lagi tinggal dengan keluarganya . D.O sesekali datang ke rumah keluarga Do saat di beri libur oleh manager hyung . Semua member ingat , terakhir kali D.O memakan kue beras buatan nenek Yeon .

" Tadi malam nenek Yeon membuat kue beras untuk kami . Tapi , D.O datang dan langsung mengambil semua kue beras yang ada dan memakannya " jelas Suho pada semuanya

" Saat kami memeriksa di sekitar TKP , anak buahku menemukan sebuah mangkok . Anehnya lagi di sekitar mangkok itu ada sekitar lima tikus mati karena memakan sisa remah-remah makanan dari dalam mangkok itu . Dari dalam mangkok itu terdapat bau kue beras juga " kata kepala polisi

" Tunggu ! Jadi D.O meninggal bukan karena bunuh diri melainkan karena di racuni ? " tanya Suho tak percaya

" Ya . Racun yang ada pada tubuh korban , kami belum tahu jenisnya . Ada kemungkinan racun itu di racik oleh seseorang yang sudah profesional dalam bidang apoteker . Kami tidak memiliki penawar untuk racun yang ada di tubuh korban . Sekalipun korban di bawa ke sini dengan presentasi nyawa yang ada 50% , mustahil bagi kami untuk menyelamatkan nyawa korban " jelas dokter

semakin menangis histeris , karena putranya tetap tak terselamatkan walaupun di bawa ke rumah sakit dengan adanya sedikit nyawa di tubuhnya . Suho ingat dulu D.O pernah memperingatinya tentang nenek Yeon . Dia juga ingat pernah menemukan sebuah buku yang berisi tutorial cara meracik obat dan racun di rak piring atas dapur , tapi ia tak mengambil buku itu .

" Manager hyung , aku rasa... yang membunuh D.O adalah nenek Yeon " kata Suho pelan sambil menatap lantai

Semua orang menatap Suho terkejut dan shock .

" Apa maksudmu Suho ? Mana mungkin Yeon-ssi membunuh D.O ? " tanya manager hyung frustasi

" Hyung , kami tidak pernah akur lagi dengan D.O semenjak kedatangan nenek Yeon " jelas Suho menyesal

" Bagaimana bisa kalian tidak akur dengan D.O , Suho ? " tanya manager hyung semakin frustasi

" D.O selalu mengatakan pada kami hyung , bahwa nenek Yeon adalah orang jahat . Tapi kami semua tidak percaya , karena sikap nenek Yeon yang keibuan tidak mungkin melakukan hal buruk yang seperti ia bicarakan "

Manager hyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi .

" Bisa anda pertemukan saya dengan orang yang bernama nenek Yeon " pinta kepala polisi Seoul pada manager hyung

" Baik , saya antar ke dorm Exo sekarang " kata manager hyung lesu

Ceklek

Sebelum manager hyung dan kepala polisi beranjak dari sana , tiba-tiba pintu ruang otopsi terbuka . Menampakan 2 suster penjaga kamar jenazah yang akan mendorong ranjang yang berisi jasad seorang Do Kyungsoo . Sebelum jasad itu di bawa ke ruang jenazah , keluarga Do meminta untuk melihat jasad sang putra bungsu tercinta . Salah satu perawat membuka kain penutup jasad itu . Dan tampaklah wajah seorang Do Kyungsoo yang tidak bernyawa , matanya terpejam damai dan kulitnya sangatlah pucat layaknya seperti mayat . Tiba-tiba tubuh mrs. Do jatuh ke belakang , ia pingsan saat melihat wajah putranya . Doktor yang mengotopsi jasad D.O memanggil suster terdekat untuk membawa ke kamar rawat . mengantar sang istri ke kamar rawatnya . Sedangkan Do Seungsoo masih menatap jasad sang adik dalam diam . Seungsoo mengizinkan perawat yang akan kembali menutup wajah adiknya dan membawanya ke kamar jenazah . Sedangkan member Exo sendiri masih terdiam di tempat mereka masing-masing . Perlahan tubuh Baekhyun dan Tao merosot ke bawah . Ada juga Suho , Kris , Chanyeol , Chen dan Kai yang menyandarkan tubuh mereka ke dinding . Musibah yang mereka alami sekarang terlalu membebani pundak mereka . Dan tanpa mereka sadari , ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan dengan matanya yang semerah darah . Senyum sinis mengembang di bibirnya .

 _Flashback Off_

Kekacauan masih terjadi di dorm Exo . Kai , Baekhyun dan Tao masih gencar untuk melukai diri mereka sendiri . Ini semua salah mereka . Seharusnya mereka saling mempercayai . Jadi selama ini mereka percuma kan mengucapkan kata _We Are One_? . Dan tanpa mereka sadari , ada sosok bertubuh mungil dan memiliki mata merah darah yang mengawasi mereka dari jauh . Wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan mendalam .

End

Note : Tuh kan endingnya gak jelas #nangiskejer . Terserah kalian mau komen apa -_- . Gue juga masih frustasi . Modem gue rusak , eh sekarang flashdisk gue di cuci ama nyokap gue T_T aduh gusti . Ini aja ngunggahnya pakek flashdisk temen gue yang kebetulan gak ke pakek . Dan fic ini ada sequelnya loh ^_^ judulnya new world . Genrenya fantasy . Kalau review fic ini bagus , aku buatin sequelnya kalo enggak ya udah biarin aja . Seperti kata gue tadi , terserah mau komen apa . Tapi mohon reviewnya ya ^_^


End file.
